


Little bit more, little bit closer

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam Boy AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: Not in his wildest dreams had Jinyoung thought of meeting him in person other than through a computer screen.There was no doubt that the stranger who was currently standing in front of him, was the cam boy urparadise94 – Jinyoung’s set appointment on a Sunday night.( or: Jinyoung accidentally stumbles upon his favourite cam boy in a gym and regrets all of his life choices. )





	1. One.

Somehow Jinyoung found himself at the gym right across the university on a Saturday morning and regretted his life choices; maybe even his choices of friends. After all Jackson was the main reason as he forced Jinyoung to come along.

First of all – it was too early to do any kind of sports. How Jackson had the focus to nearly go this early any other day, Jinyoung couldn’t understand.

Second of all – there wasn’t one person who didn’t look fashionable; too fashionable for Jinyoung’s taste. He just put on some old sweatpants and an oversized shirt.  
Compared to Jackson – who was wearing some fancy shorts and tank top – Jinyoung really did look homeless. He didn’t even fuss about his hair; he basically got up and threw any kind of clothes on, having no idea that going to a gym would mean attending a fashion show.

And third; Jinyoung knew the work that was waiting for him at home. All those assignments waiting to be finished, the deadlines which were coming closer and closer, Jinyoung had more important things to do than to entertain Jackson with his lack of talent for weightlifting.

It wasn’t the fact that Jinyoung didn’t like the idea of working out but in reality, he was rarely someone who would go to a gym. He was more of a runner, loving the chance to enjoy nature while working out.

Jinyoung had ditched Jackson, or more likely Jackson had ditched him for weightlifting as it seemed. He was about to run for a bit on the treadmill when a certain voice behind him caught his attention.

Something about that particular voice made him look up and search for the person it belonged to. Jinyoung couldn’t pinpoint what about that tone and pronunciation made him stir up, but nevertheless, it caught his attention.

His eyes were scanning the room until they fell on broad shoulders and ruffled messy dark hair. The man who seemed to be a gym instructor, was explaining something to a member. Nothing about his back looked familiar to Jinyoung but he couldn’t seem to avert his gaze and stood there staring.

Through all the noise around him, Jinyoung could still catch the stranger’s voice perfectly and he thought long and hard about where he could have possibly heard that voice before.

As the stranger was still talking to the member, Jinyoung tried to catch a glimpse of his face, hoping this would help him figure out from where he might know the boy.

Jinyoung was about to walk into the stranger’s direction when he turned around and gave Jinyoung the perfect opportunity to scan his face properly.

And yet, something about him made him look familiar but Jinyoung was sure he had never spoken to that stranger, nor had he seen him around any of the lectures he was attending or was some kind of a friend of Jacksons.

A straight nose, smooth skin, plump lips – the boy was certainly handsome. His hair, looking a bit damp, fell messily into his face and a faint smile was plastered on his lips.

Jinyoung had the urge to just walk up to him and start a conversation in hopes that he would remember where he could possibly know that boy.

Still deep in his thoughts and his eyes still on the stranger, Jinyoung registered all too late that the boy was walking up to him as he probably caught Jinyoung staring.

With a smile on his lips, the stranger locked eyes with Jinyoung and only a few seconds later stood right in front of him.

Handsome was an understatement, Jinyoung thought to himself while not being sure where to look next. Everything about him was beautiful. Jinyoung was sure he lingered on the boy’s lips for a second too long.

“Hi there! It seems like you need help.” The boy stated and still smiled; and now being this close to Jinyoung, he noticed a mischievous twinkle in the boy’s eyes.

Jinyoung wanted to say that he still needed a few more seconds to soak in on every detail but got flustered instead as the smile on the boy’s lips spread wider and Jinyoung realised that his reply was overdue.

“I have trouble getting this treadmill started.” He finally managed a good enough excuse.

“Oh, let me have a look if there’s some technical difficulties, otherwise you can of course use the other treadmills.” The boy replied and bent forward to check on the treadmill.

In the process of checking it, the boy’s shirt pushed up and revealed some of the skin right above where his sweatpants were sitting.

That was when Jinyoung saw the tattoo right over his hip – a tattoo he had seen before but in such a different setting that he literally gasped out of sheer shock.

Those delicate black lines of a fish swimming smoothly downwards – Jinyoung always got caught staring at the tattoo; the watercolour fish looked like it could break lose, wiggling his long tail and exploring the tender pale skin beneath it; swimming around freely but deciding to stay in the end where it was tattooed on.

Jinyoung would’ve never imagined to see the tattoo – let alone the boy – up close and personal. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought of meeting him in person other than through a computer screen.

There was no doubt that the stranger was the cam boy urparadise94 – Jinyoung’s set appointment on a Sunday night.

He gulped as he was thinking of last week.

Images of hot clammy golden skin, low desperate moans and that delicate tattoo put on display while urparadise94 fucked himself on a black dildo until tears were showing on his cheeks – right under the black cat-like mask he always wore. Jinyoung vividly remembered how he cried out silently as he overstimulated his prostate again and again until he came hard all over his stomach.

Jinyoung felt hot – too hot.

And it all made sense now. Of course his voice sounded familiar; even though Jinyoung had heard more moans falling from those plump lips than words, but he had recognised it nonetheless.

“I think it’s perfectly fine.” The boy said as he turned on the treadmill. “What level should I set it at? Do you want to start slow and speed up later?”

These words reached Jinyoung very slowly while he was still trying to compose his feelings. He was sure flustered and could feel the heat on his cheeks and ears which were probably turning into a deep shade of red.

Yet again the boy caught him staring and Jinyoung’s cheeks felt like they became even redder.

“Thank you for helping me but I think I can manage from here.” Jinyoung mumbled as he stepped on the treadmill and concentrated on finding the right speed to start his running.

“No problem.” He heard the boy saying and looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of that mischievous smile once again before the boy was about to turn around.

“If you have another problem, you can come and find me any time.” With a wink, the boy walked away and made his way past all the other treadmills.

Jinyoung was lost for words.

His skin prickled with the images still clouding his mind as he started running slowly until he found his pace and ran at a faster speed.

After a while, he was so consumed with keeping the pace and steadying his breathing that he completely zoned out – he was fully concentrated on just running.

Jinyoung didn’t even realise when Jackson appeared on his left and kept staring at him.

“Jinyoung-ah!” He slightly shouted as he was waving his arms up and down, trying to get Jinyoung’s attention. “Let’s go home.” He bent down to look at the screen. “You’ve been running for over half an hour.” Jinyoung slowed down and looked at the screen himself.

“You’re looking like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jackson scanned him as he handed him his bottle of water.

“Yeah, something like that…” Jinyoung trailed off and took a gulp of water after opening the bottle.

 

# ☾

 

It wasn’t like all of this was planned to be Jinyoung’s little secret, but Jackson really had no idea that Jinyoung had been watching that certain cam show for at least a month now.

It had never slipped his mind to tell Jackson about it – it was just something he really enjoyed and treasured for himself. Besides, it was never a topic to be randomly brought up; as if they always exchanged their favourite cam boys so very casually.

Jinyoung couldn’t even remember how he had ended up on that site, let alone getting so interested into actually paying for it. But he sure must’ve been horny enough and urparadise94 must’ve been real beautiful to have caught his eye like that.

And then somehow, Jinyoung had ended up subscribing to urparadise94’s channel.

Jinyoung remembered how he had gasped by the sheer sight of urparadise94 sitting in front of the camera, with his cat-like mask, a black choker and an oversized black shirt.

A soft ‘ _Hello'_  slipping out of urparadise94’s lips as he had been sitting back teasing his viewers and lifting his shirt to reveal his stomach.

Jinyoung had been mesmerised by soft smooth skin with well-defined abs. He had licked his lips as his eyes followed the delicate happy trail down to where it got cut off by a pair of black tight boxers.

“What would you like to do with me tonight?” urparadise94 had purred and waited for the viewers to spam his chat. His hands had been wandering up and down his stomach and Jinyoung had felt how the promise of seeing this gorgeous boy revealing more of his body made him aroused.

Jinyoung had been already hot and bothered and he had only seen this much.

The way urparadise94 was utterly in control over his viewers and yet he complied and submitted to every single suggestion and demand from them – it had for sure been such a turn on.

It had been utterly fascinating and Jinyoung found himself always looking forward to the next show.

 

Jinyoung would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t have urparadise94 on his mind more often after the encounter at the gym. He never quite left Jinyoung’s mind and he really didn’t know what to do with that.

Luckily Jinyoung was so swamped with all kinds of assignments that he could barely drift off with his thoughts –but when it happened, mostly at night after a long exhausting day, he caught himself thinking about the tattoo.

He imagined how his tongue would trace down every single detail, how the skin would taste - slightly salty and yet oh so sweet. How a certain body would feel under him as Jinyoung pinned it down, keeping it in place so he could be in total control.

To put it mildly, Jinyoung’s mind was intoxicated.

After that one exercise session with Jackson at the gym, he hadn’t even thought of going back there. It was still such a peculiar tingling feeling to see urparadise94 without a computer screen between them.

Thinking about it again, Jinyoung felt strange having the advance of knowing what that boy’s other job looked like. But Jinyoung didn’t plan on going to the gym again; promising himself that it was just that one awkward encounter after all.

It wouldn’t happen again, Jinyoung would make sure of it.

What Jinyoung also didn’t do was tune in the next Sunday night to watch urparadise94`s show. He hadn’t unsubscribed yet, but with realising that the boy was living in the same area and maybe even attending the same university, Jinyoung couldn’t just ignore it and go on as if nothing had happened.

Even though his mind betrayed him at night – most of the time – Jinyoung tried to forget all about it.

 

# ☾

 

Jinyoung had no idea how he had managed to survive the past couple of days but he did it.

He was currently sitting in the university’s canteen and reading over his last assignment; an essay for his literature class. He just needed to hand it in tomorrow morning and it would be all over.

He could almost feel the weight of stress and those sleepless nights lifting off his shoulders as he scanned through the pages in front of him.

Jinyoung noticed how someone was slumping down right next to him and he averted his gaze from his papers to the person next to him.

“So tomorrow is Friday.” Jackson stated.

“I’m very proud of you for learning the weekdays.” Jinyoung teased and chuckled as he tried to escape Jackson’s hand from slapping him on his back.

“Obviously someone doesn’t want to get invited to the hottest party on campus.” Jackson trailed off while he opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

“Let’s be real here, you would’ve dragged me to this party anyway.” Jinyoung gathered his papers, fully knowing that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Jackson next to him.

“When will you just love me?” Jackson whined and Jinyoung could only laugh as a response.

“I’m going to ignore your cold heart for a second here.” Jackson said. “Youngjae just invited me to the party one of the cool kids is throwing.”

“Who is Youngjae?” Jinyoung sometimes couldn’t keep up with all the friends Jackson had. He was and always had been all over the place, making conversation with literally everyone and befriending the most random people.

“You literally never listen to me, do you?” Jackson sighed. “I told you about Youngjae so many times now. The one who’s majoring in classical music and has like a voice of an angel.”

“Excuse me for not remembering your millions of friends…” Jinyoung huffed.

“It’s ok to be jealous of the talent I have.” Jackson theatrically rolled his eyes. “It’s a burden to be this amazing, I have to live with it. Even with my best friend.”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to roll his eyes. “And the point you were making is… ?”

“That cool kid Bambam is from the music department, so he has invited all of his friends and most of his department; meaning that all of those cute musicians will be there tomorrow.” Jackson was rambling on. “And we know that a certain someone really has to get out of his flat and meet cute singers or songwriters or whatever.”

“You will never shut up about this if I refuse, won’t you?” Jinyoung replied and watched Jackson shaking his head.

“Fine…” Jinyoung mumbled and felt defeated.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** for reference; [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeibqB8DF_j/?taken-by=ilwolhongdam) is the tattoo jaebum has over his hip and [this](https://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/n-d57o0b/i9yiyyy/products/3824/images/14695/black_leather_colombina_mask_for_women_BM-4000C__69681.1522700484.350.420.jpg?c=2) is the mask jaebum uses in his cam shows i can't believe i'm finally posting this ! i have been working on this for the last months and i'm so excited to actually share this now!

oh god, i really hope you will enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. special thanks to my beta izzy - thank you for putting up with me and all my grammar mistakes, thank you for always cheering me on and motivating me to write more ! i'm honestly so thankful !!!

i plan on posting a new chapter every sunday - there are already a few chapters ready so i can stick to my schedule !

also; you can always come talk to me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates) ♡ ♡ ♡ i'm literally always up for a chat or a good cry over jinyoung's soft cheeks tbh  
and don't forget to leave a kudo (or even a comment if you want, i love to interact with you ♡ )

thank you for reading and see you next sunday ♡


	2. Two.

Jinyoung’s eyes scanned his surroundings in front of him. He had arrived with Jackson a few minutes ago, they had traversed up the staircase of one of the taller buildings around this area only to realise that the party was held on the building’s rooftop.

Even though it was the end of summer, the air was still warm; a light summery breeze caressed Jinyoung’s skin from time to time.  
The rooftop had been decorated with various colourful lamps, low music made its way through the chattering of the crowd and there was even some food Jinyoung could make out in one of the corners.

The sun had already set and as Jinyoung looked up he could make out a clear deep blue sky painted with sparkling glistening stars. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw so many of them and it made him feel at peace.

His eyes lingered on the sky for a while, trying to make out some constellations but he only succeeded in finding Ursa Minor. He made a mental note to look up more constellations so he would find more the next time he saw a clear night sky.

A light tug on his shirt made Jinyoung aware that he had drifted off completely – forgetting all about the people around them and concentrating on the sky above him.  
He quite had that habit of staying in his own headspace and zoning out. It was, of course, unintentional but luckily most of the time Jackson caught him and snapped him out of his trail of thoughts.

Jinyoung blinked and turned to Jackson who was looking at him with a slight smile on his lips.

“Only you can find the sky more interesting than a party.” Jackson’s voice made its way through all the noise around them.

“We’ve only been here for around five minutes,” Jinyoung replied and leaned in. “Please refrain from the Jinyoung-is-such-a-nerd for at least ten more minutes.”

Jackson slapped his arm lightly. “I would never ever call you a nerd, how dare you!”

“Yeah, sure…” Jinyoung trailed off, winked at Jackson and walked past him. “Let’s get something to drink!” He shouted over his shoulder and waited until Jackson caught up.

While Jackson was pouring their drinks, Jinyoung turned around and scanned the crowd. He couldn’t make out one familiar face and thought about the fact that Jackson probably knew half the crowd.

Sometimes Jinyoung found it peculiar how different Jackson was compared to him, and yet they got along so well. Jackson had a deep understanding of how Jinyoung was as a person and never judged him. He made Jinyoung feel at ease and branch out of his usual habits without forcing him out of his comfort zone.

Jinyoung had never been a person with a big circle of friends. He had a few very close friends and treasured them dearly. Even though he was an introvert for sure, he loved to mingle with people, but most of the time there were only friendly encounters and nothing more. He wouldn’t call himself a loner, but he valued his privacy to put it more nicely.

Jinyoung was way too focused on his studies than meeting as many people as possible. Furthermore, the fact that his flat was located far off campus and therefore he needed several buses to get to university made it difficult to meet up with fellow students at random times.

He had been lucky enough to get such an inexpensive apartment that he didn’t mind the distance. Sometimes when he got so swamped with classes and studying, Jinyoung stayed at Jackson’s which was located only across campus.

As Jackson handed him a drink, Jinyoung snapped out of his trail of thoughts once again.

“I think this party is way too cool for me,” Jinyoung stated. “I don’t wear anything hip like those sneakers, fancy belts or a bucket hat. I even saw a few people with sunglasses.”

He half-jokingly said and looked at his long-sleeved striped shirt and black pants. “I really do look like a bookworm.”

“But a very hot one, though,” Jackson added. “Come on, let’s go find Youngjae or Yugyeom before you drown in self-pity.”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to slap Jackson’s arm. “I had no idea Yugyeom would come too.”

“I texted him this morning and he said he would come by. He doesn’t have to work tonight and his next dance lesson is sometime tomorrow, so I bet he'll get wasted.” Jackson laughed. “We should take good care of that kid.”

“Do I even have to state the fact that he doesn’t want us to look out for him?” Jinyoung strolled next to Jackson while they both looked out for their friends. “Remember the last time he got wasted and whined a whole week about how we both tucked him into bed. That kid should’ve been thankful and yet he is such a brat.”

“Who’s a brat?” A voice behind them made Jinyoung and Jackson turn around simultaneously.

Yugyeom stood in front of them – his black hair fell into his face and almost hid his eyes. He wore an all-black outfit: shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket paired with a red belt.

“Speaking of the devil,” Jinyoung said dryly. “You have a talent of sneaking up on people even though you’re a giant.”

“Hyung, don’t be jealous. Some people need to have an average height too.” Yugyeom teased and laughed with his mouth wide open. His laughter was so loud that it drowned out the music around them.

“Let’s ditch him.” Jinyoung huffed and shoved Yugyeom slightly. “He has gotten too daring ever since he landed his new part-time job.”

Jackson completely ignored their bickering. “Have you seen Youngjae?” He asked.

“I saw him somewhere over there.” Yugyeom gestured towards the little dance floor behind them. “He was talking to Bambam.”

“You both should go find Youngjae while I get something to eat,” Jinyoung said, already starting to walk away. “I’ll catch up with you.”

Without giving them a chance to reply, Jinyoung made his way through the crowd. It had just been an excuse to get a moment for himself. He liked the atmosphere, everyone seemed to be having a good time, but he wanted to find a quieter place to just collect his thoughts.

Jinyoung weaved through a few people as he reached the balustrade of the rooftop. He put down his drink, leaned against the cold wall and breathed in deeply.

And yet again his eyes found the night sky and roamed across all the different stars above him. As he was about to take out his phone to search for constellations after a few minutes, someone leaned against the wall right next to him.

“It’s quite fascinating, isn’t it?” Jinyoung stirred by the familiar deep voice and turned his head around to meet someone he wished he hadn’t for the second time already.

“I always tend to look up at the sky and try to look out for my favourite constellations.” urparadise94 continued to speak. “It feels calming to look at the night sky, don’t you think?”

Jinyoung was still staring at him and couldn’t find the power to react in any way. All he could do was soak in the image of urparadise94.

Somehow the night light made urparadise94 look softer – his features seemed more delicate. His hair was slightly wavy, his clothes hung loosely on his body - his button-down shirt exposed delicate collarbones - and his skin looked smooth.

“Uhm… yeah.” Was all that slipped off Jinyoung’s lips as he felt redness peek through his cheeks because it was all too sudden, to see him again – in person. Jinyoung was surely flustered.

“Do you have a favourite constellation?” The boy next to him asked and came a little closer to him.

“Cassiopeia.” Jinyoung remembered the most known constellation; more so because he read a lot about it in various books. He really liked the mythology around it.

“Mine is actually Capricornus. It’s not always visible, just with a very clear sky and best around autumn. I already tried to find it but I think I won’t have any luck tonight.”

Jinyoung let that soothing voice wash over his mind and he realised that he would like to hear it again and again.

Instead of trying to find an excuse to end this conversation, Jinyoung once more turned his head and looked at the pretty boy. “You sure know a lot about stars.”  

“Oh yes, I guess I do.” The boy chuckled and Jinyoung noticed how his eyes trailed down his face to land on his lips. “My zodiac sign is Capricorn, I guess I’m lame for liking my own constellation.”

“I don’t even know what my zodiac constellation looks like, so I think you’re good,” Jinyoung replied. “So far I only found Ursa Minor.”

The boy leaned in even closer, shoulders nearly touching, and spoke softly. “Let me show you Cassiopeia, it’s pretty visible tonight.”

And with that, his arm reached out and pointed at a certain spot in the night sky. Jinyoung felt a rush of adrenaline make its way through his veins and he slightly inhaled as both of them were standing so close to each other.

“Do you see those three bright stars in the shape of a V?” The boy’s breath was faintly tingling on Jinyoung’s skin; he had a hard time not letting his eyes drift off from the night sky and to the boy next to him. “And if you follow the left one, you can see two smaller stars. That’s Cassiopeia, it’s shaped in the form of a W.”

And Jinyoung actually saw it. He followed the boy’s finger, pinpointing at the sky and saw the W shaped constellation.

“Yes, I spot it,” Jinyoung’s voice was quiet and hushed. “It’s beautiful and so bright compared to the other stars.”

His eyes were still set on the sky but Jinyoung felt how his skin began to prickle as he felt a pair of eyes staring towards him. He didn’t dare to look anywhere else but the stars. The air between them was electrifying.

“Yes, very much so…” Jinyoung had the feeling that the boy didn’t mean the sky but something, more like, someone else.

“Yah! Im Jaebum!” A voice shouted behind Jinyoung and made him jump. He took a few steps back and only then realised how close they both stood next to each other.

The moment between him and Jaebum – he knew the name to urparadise94 now – was interrupted and Jinyoung snapped out of it, realising that he was still that creep that knew more about Jaebum than he could even imagine.

 “I searched for you everywhere and here you are…” As Jinyoung turned around, the person yelling stopped in his tracks. “Jinyoung-ah!”

Jinyoung only then registered Mark in front of him. “Oh Hyung, hi!” He tried to smile. Mark had been in Jackson’s circle of friends; Jinyoung always met him at various parties throughout the year.

“I didn’t know you both know each other.” Mark replied and threw a look at Jaebum.

“We just started talking.” Jinyoung tried to play it down. “Anyway, I have to go now, nice to see you again, Hyung.” Jinyoung responded and waved slightly towards Mark.

With a last fleeting look towards Jaebum, Jinyoung fled the scene and pushed his way through the crowd as fast as he could.

He only slowed down his pace when he was sure there was enough distance created.

Jinyoung was so focused on avoiding any kind of contact with Jaebum, that he nearly missed and passed Jackson if he hadn't reached out and grabbed Jinyoung’s arm.

“Jinyoungie, are you ok?” Jackson looked concerned and stepped out of the group of people he had been currently talking to. “You look like something happened.”

Jinyoung’s mind was reeling, it was difficult to find the right words among all the thousands that were spinning around in his head at this very moment. All he could do was nod.

Jackson got closer and caressed Jinyoung’s arm, running his hand up and down softly.

“Let’s go home so you can calm down while we’re walking home.” Jackson’s eyes still looked worried and his voice was sweeter than usual. “And if you want, you can tell me what happened.”

“No, it’s ok SSeunie.” Jinyoung finally replied, using Jackson’s nickname. “All is good, I promise.”

He faintly smiled and felt how with only Jackson’s presence he calmed down slowly. “I don’t even want to talk about it right now. It’s nothing important anyway. I’m going home and I’ll text you when I’m home, alright?”

Jackson’s hand still lingered on his arm. “I don’t want you to be alone though. Let’s go together.”

“It’s really nothing, Jackson.” Now a genuine smile spread across Jinyoung’s face. “Enjoy this party and make lots of friends. I’m sorry I haven’t met any of your new friends yet. But I’m going to make up for it soon.”

Jinyoung squeezed Jackson’s hand, smiled at him for the last time and left the rooftop without even looking back once.

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** oh we're going SOFT HOURS APPARENTLY !!!

i hope i didn't disappoint with this chapter but i /really/ do like jjp star gazing and all of those lingering looks !

also i wanted to thank everyone who has already been so kind to me and showed me so much support for this little story! it really made me so happy to know that you all enjoyed it so far !

this of course means that you can always come talk to me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates) ♡ ♡ ♡

thank you for reading and see you next sunday !!!


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little heads up; things are getting a bit heated at the start of this chapter... so have fun hehe~

Jinyoung let the door behind him shut as he kicked off his sneakers. Carelessly leaving them on the floor, Jinyoung walked up to his bed and let himself fall into his duvet.

He closed his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. Somehow he was really tired and drained today, although he had only worked for five hours, he could fall asleep immediately.

A few months ago, he had started working in the convenience store around the corner. It had been the perfect match for Jinyoung. It also was a nice change to be there in less than three minutes in contrast to his normal routes to the university. The older lady, Mrs. Kang, who managed the store had always been lovely to Jinyoung and had even allowed him to take his studies with him whenever he had night shifts. Besides, Jinyoung liked the particular atmosphere and the odd encounters with customers; he had for sure always something to tell after a night of working.

He had worked on and off all weekend, making the most of it while he hadn’t assignments to focus on. Jinyoung hadn’t even had the chance to catch up with Jackson – both of them had been busy but already promised to meet up on campus the next day. Jinyoung felt relieved knowing that Jackson hadn’t been there, nagging him about his strange behaviour that night. He had more time to gather his thoughts.

Jinyoung would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the party on Friday night but he did his best to keep his mind occupied.

Before his mind could even drift off, Jinyoung got up and undressed himself piece by piece. He just needed a long, hot shower and something to eat afterwards to feel recharged again.

While he was making his way to his bathroom and stepping into the shower cubicle, Jinyoung kept thinking about the book which was currently waiting on his bed stand. He couldn’t wait to continue reading it later, letting his weekend come to an end with a quiet evening. Nowadays he needed some time to finish a book, with him studying and working at the same time – there wasn’t much time left for books especially those he didn’t need to read for his classes.

Jinyoung turned on the water slightly - water droplets were falling down on his hair and plastering his skin slowly. It took a few more seconds until warm water was coming from above and Jinyoung fully turned on the stream.

With closed eyes, Jinyoung just enjoyed the feeling of water washing away the tiredness of today’s work, warmth was spreading through his body and Jinyoung felt with every new droplet falling down he started to relax more.

Lifting his head, his face met the stream of water and once more Jinyoung noticed how his muscles started to loosen up. He ran his fingers through his already wet hair, grabbed his shampoo and started to rub it in.

His mind also started to calm down and drifted off to a certain someone while the shampoo was rinsing off.

Jinyoung’s mind wandered to Friday night when Jaebum’s body had been only a few inches apart from Jinyoung’s. He remembered how he could’ve felt Jaebum’s own body heat radiating towards his.

Jinyoung also clearly remembered how Jaebum bent forward, coming closer and whispered all those words so very closely; his breath softly hit Jinyoung’s skin causing goose bumps to spread all over his body.

Slightly shaking his head just now, Jinyoung tried to stop all those memories from emerging at once. He noticed how he started to imagine other things entirely and he felt hot and bothered.

Jaebum’s smooth deep voice made its way into Jinyoung’s mind and washed over all his senses like all the water droplets caressing his heated skin.

With Jaebum clouding Jinyoung’s mind, his hand - which already had been faintly running up and down his chest - was now slowly but surely making its way down his body, following up his happy trail until Jinyoung touched his already hardening dick.

As a small moan escaped Jinyoung’s lips, he gave in completely and let his mind take over.

Jinyoung imagined Jaebum’s lips closing the distance between them that night, how those plump lips would have tenderly brushed against his skin, wandering towards his ear and whispered sweet nothings.

Other images filled Jinyoung’s mind as his hand was firmly stroking his throbbing dick and a desperate whine filled the air around him.

Jaebum’s soft skin under Jinyoung’s touches – how delicate his skin would feel or even how it tasted if Jinyoung ran his tongue down Jaebum’s neck to his perky beautiful nipples to suck and bite on.

Jaebum’s quivering body under Jinyoung’s hands – how Jinyoung would play with Jaebum’s choker while one of his hands held onto the dainty waist, soaking in every detail Jinyoung hadn’t seen through the screen yet.

Jinyoung wondered what Jaebum’s skin tasted like - salty but oh-so-sweet - his tongue would definitely follow the outlines of Jaebum’s tattoo; sucking on it until Jinyoung would move on, getting closer to Jaebum’s pretty cock.

Filling his mind with all those filthy images, Jinyoung’s pace quickened as he jerked himself off. A rush of adrenaline made its way down his spine, making his skin prickle and he could feel his orgasm building up - every nerve in his body was hypersensitive.

Jinyoung imagined Jaebum’s low moans falling down his lips while Jinyoung would open him up gently, making him wet and ready for Jinyoung to fuck him hard.

With the thought of Jaebum wrapped around Jinyoung’s dick, more moans escaped Jinyoung’s lips and he knew he was so close to coming.

Squeezing the tip of his dick over and over again, Jinyoung panted as he pumped his cock in a pressing speed, grinding and thrusting into his own hand.

His head fell against the tiles as louder moans escaped his mouth; the lust and adrenaline rushing through Jinyoung’s veins made his mind cloudy – there was only Jaebum, wrecked and pretty.

Jinyoung was a mess, whimpering and moaning into his own touches, his hand was twirling around the tip, stroking his cock up and down until that one final stroke.

His orgasm hit him hard, his body was trembling and Jinyoung whined loudly.

He didn’t even register his cum all over his upper body and the shower tiles but the stream of water washed it all down the drain within seconds.

His body felt heavy but it was a blissful tiredness that settled in between Jinyoung’s muscles. He carelessly took the body wash from the shelf and hurried up to finish his shower.

Jinyoung was desperate to fall into his bed, to close his eyes and let his mind get carried away until sleep would take over.

Tonight he wouldn’t complain if he drifted off to sleep with Jaebum on his mind after all.

 

# ☾

 

It had been a gloomy, quite cloudy day. The sun had been hiding ever since Jinyoung stepped out of his building until he reached the campus but he didn’t mind it at all. It felt like a wonderful autumn day already.

Jinyoung’s head was somewhere else entirely, he couldn’t focus on his only class on this chilly Monday morning. While pondering about so many different things, Jinyoung made his way to the canteen.

He didn’t really register his surroundings fully due to him scanning the canteen in order to find Jackson. They decided to meet up and according to Jackson’s text, he was already waiting for Jinyoung somewhere.

He was set on finding Jackson and so he didn’t see a boy getting closer and bumping into him.

The book Jinyoung carried under his arm, fell on the floor with a loud thud - only this made Jinyoung snap out of his thoughts; he finally concentrated on the person kneeling down who was about to pick up his book.

“Oh…” Jinyoung mumbled. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t – “ But as he realised who was in front of him, the words he wanted to say vanished and he suddenly went quiet.

Jaebum was looking at him with a surprised expression but then he smiled. “Hey, star boy.” He greeted Jinyoung and handed over his book.

“Good thing I bumped into you, so to speak,” He continued to speak. “Since our talk last Friday, I’ve been really curious about something.”

Jinyoung’s brain couldn’t comprehend the situation he was in. Seeing Jaebum in actual familiar surroundings was strange but on top of that, he looked absolutely attractive.

 _Had he always been that beautiful?_  Jinyoung asked himself.

It seemed like Jaebum hadn’t put much effort into dressing himself this morning. He wore an oversized shirt with a huge print of Snoop Dogg, some black baggy pants, and a mustard beanie; and yet he was handsome.

In that moment, Jinyoung was thrown off by his resurfaced thoughts from last night’s shower. His mind immediately wandered towards Jaebum’s dainty waist hidden under all that oversized clothing.

Jinyoung might’ve even thought about other parts of Jaebum’s pretty body, he noticed how his eyes scanned him from head to toe – he needed to snap out of it, and thankfully he did. Jinyoung really didn’t have time to get flustered in front of Jaebum - again.

“Curious about what?” Jinyoung replied, crossing his arms against his chest with the book in one hand, which was now stuck under his armpit.

“I forgot to ask you about your zodiac sign.” Jinyoung didn’t know what he had expected Jaebum to ask him but it was certainly not that.

“What?” Jinyoung blurred out and sounded as confused as he actually was.

“We talked about star constellations and I only talked about my zodiac constellation and I just got really curious…” Jaebum trailed off and it was the first time he sounded a bit unsure of the situation he was in.

The only thing Jinyoung was certain of was that Jaebum was confident. The two times he met Jaebum, he was utterly in control of the situation and very self-assured. He wasn’t shy to strike up a conversation with a total stranger, or casually chatting with Jinyoung in the gym. Not to mention that Jaebum had no problem with riding a dildo in front of a camera, fully knowing a lot of people were watching him getting off.

But now, Jaebum wasn’t as confident and Jinyoung liked the advantage of making him somehow nervous.

“Hm…” Jinyoung said after a short while. “If I’m being honest, I totally forgot about this altogether. But now that you’re mentioning it, I remember that we talked about that.”

Jinyoung expected some kind of a witty response but Jaebum just smiled slightly.

“Aren’t you friends with Mark Hyung?” Jinyoung was at ease, knowing he played the role of being utterly clueless, making Jaebum even more nervous.

“Yes, we met at the same music studio a while ago,” Jaebum responded and before Jinyoung could reply, his phone was ringing.

With an apologetic smile, Jinyoung reached into his pocket, got his phone out and looked at the display; seeing that Jackson was the one calling him.

“I actually have to take this,” Jinyoung really didn’t. “See you around!” He casually said, smiled and walked past Jaebum without waiting for a reply.

He answered the call but turned around, noticing that Jaebum’s eyes were glued onto him, and as he realised Jinyoung caught him, a faint blush crept onto Jaebum’s cheeks.

“By the way, I’m a Virgo.” He stated. “I don’t want to cause you sleepless nights still wondering about my zodiac sign.” And with that Jinyoung turned around again and started walking.

“Where are you at?” He asked Jackson on the other line.

“Closer than you think.” Jackson laughed back at him. “Also, Jaebum is still very much checking you out.”

Jinyoung was about to ask where Jackson was sitting to witness all of this, but his eyes found Jackson who was hunched over a table right in front of Jinyoung; a wide grin spread on his face. He ended the call without saying anything and walked up to Jackson.

“Should I be surprised that you know the guy’s name?” Jinyoung greeted Jackson and threw the book he still held in his hand on the table and then sat down next to him.

“Well, funny story actually,” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. “But I’m more than curious about the fact that _you_ seem to know Jaebum Hyung.”

For a split second Jinyoung’s mind went blank – where could he even start?

He decided on a safe option for now. “He chatted me up on Friday.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Hm, no surprise there.” Jackson winked. “You only went to the party for less than twenty minutes and yet such a hot guy chatted you up. I don’t like to admit this but I’m jealous.”

Jinyoung hit Jackson lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up…” he mumbled.

“You have to give me more in order for me to drop some good gossip.” And again Jackson was wiggling his eyebrows.

“Can you stop this?” Jinyoung gestured at him. “Stop being so vague.”

“Don’t you think Jaebum is quite handsome?” As if Jackson’s brain forgot about the conversation they both were having just now, Jackson’s head turned around where Jaebum had been standing before Jinyoung walked away. “He is… how do I say it… oozing sexiness?”

Jinyoung burst into laughter, hiding his open mouth with one of his hands while he rocked his body back and forth.

“Care to let me in on this hilarious thing that I’ve said, making you cry out of joy?” Jackson scanned him sceptically while Jinyoung tried to tone down his laughter.

What Jackson didn’t know was that Jinyoung actually started laughing because he panicked. Jackson said exactly all the things Jinyoung was thinking and he knew that Jackson wouldn’t drop this subject now, meaning that Jinyoung had to come clean.

When his laughter died down, Jinyoung looked at Jackson. “You wouldn’t believe what I know about Jaebum.”

Jinyoung expected Jackson to sit up straight in his chair, to lean in closer and look at him with big, round eyes – waiting for Jinyoung to continue to speak – but quite the opposite happened.

Jackson had a smug expression on his face as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think you can top the thing I know about him.”

“And what does that mean?” Jinyoung asked, looking at Jackson eagerly.

“Ok, before I tell you.” Jackson now lowered his voice. “You have to promise me to absolutely not tell anyone about it. Do not mention this to Jaebum or anyone else. I’m just telling you this because you are my best friend.”

“Jackson,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “I promise. Now tell me!”

“So, Friday night. After you left the party, Mark Hyung approached me to ask for your whereabouts. And we just ended up chatting, after a while, Jaebum Hyung joined us. And let me tell you, he is one of the most relaxed persons I’ve ever met. Did I mention how attractive he is? Like super attractive, don’t you think?” Jackson rambled on.

“Anyway, the three of us kept talking and talking and we ended up discussing various topics, literally talking about basically everything. And you know how I am, people really feel comfortable around me so they spill all their secrets.” Another slap from Jinyoung at Jackson earned him a glare from him. “Behave or I will leave you hanging now.”

Jinyoung raised both of his hands in front of him, indicating that he would indeed behave.

“Please don’t ask me how but we ended up exchanging our opinion on porn.” Jackson continued.

“As you casually do,” Jinyoung threw in.

“And now get this.” Jackson stopped speaking to create a dramatic pause. “Jaebum has a cam show. In a sense, he’s actually doing porn. Isn’t that mind-blowing?”

Jinyoung gulped, managed to choke on his own saliva and ended up coughing. This was something he wouldn’t have expected to hear from Jackson; he expected to hear some useless but cute facts about Jaebum but most definitely not that.

Still coughing, he tried to collect his thoughts; his head was spinning from the mild panic he felt bubbling up inside. He really had no choice but to tell Jackson now. Jinyoung would have eventually told him all about it, but on his own terms – when he managed to sort out all of this in his head.  

“Don’t be so uptight. It’s actually cool.” Jackson misinterpreted Jinyoung’s reaction. “As a matter of fact, he’s very open about it. Most of his closer friends know about his job and he doesn’t mind talking about it, at least not to me.”

“You have no idea…” Jinyoung mumbled, finally getting control over his body again.

Jackson looked at him expectantly.

“This is no news to me,” Jinyoung still mumbled and tried to look everywhere but Jackson. “I know he has a show.”

“Wait, he told you too?” Jackson’s voice was painted in utter disbelief. “I guess he is indeed very open about it if he told you in the first few minutes he chatted you up. Bold move.”

Jinyoung gulped, breathed in deeply and replied. “No, he hasn’t told me.”

It took Jackson a few seconds to react. “What?” He blurred out and seemed to be completely lost.

“I might have watched his show,” Jinyoung muttered, “a few times.”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how Jackson would react but it took him by surprise for sure. Jackson leaped forward, burst into loud obnoxious laughter and banged one fist on the table over and over again.

“You… really… watched… his… show?” Jackson managed to yell in between laughter.

“Can you maybe tone it down so not everyone in here will know?” Jinyoung tried to reach out and cover Jackson’s mouth with his hands. “I don’t even know what’s so funny about it anyway.” Jinyoung started to get annoyed.

Jackson’s laughter thankfully died down. As if he realised what Jinyoung admitted to him just now, Jackson furrowed his brows and stared at Jinyoung.

“Hold up,” Jackson slowly said. “Since when are you watching a cam show? And how did you even end up finding Jaebum’s? Did you know he studies at the same university as us? Does he know you know? Are you friends? How are you even friends? When -”

“Oh god, stop!” Jinyoung interrupted, his head was spinning yet again. All the questions Jackson was throwing at him, made him feel dizzy.

“You do know that most cam boys wear a mask so you have no idea who they actually are. And no, I had no idea he was studying here otherwise I would’ve never started watching his shows.”

“Oh, excuse me for not being an expert on cam shows and what people wear and not wear on them.” Jackson replied dryly.

“Good thing we have all the time in the world now so you can start from the beginning and tell me everything.”

This sounded much more like a threat than anything else, Jinyoung thought but gave in and started to explain himself.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** what a way to start a chapter, huh?? i hope you enjoyed that one !

and yes i'm guilty of absolutely loving jaeb's snopp dogg shirt, sue me lol  
for someone who doesn't even know much about zodiac signs, i sure do write about it a lot... (but isn't it cute that jaeb calls jinyoung star boy tho???)

fun fact; i really do love writing jinson bickering and being annoying to each other wow

also; you can always come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates) ♡ ♡ ♡

thank you for reading and see you next sunday !!


	4. Four.

In hindsight, Jinyoung knew exactly why he had been hesitant to tell Jackson all about Jaebum. After he explained everything in detail to Jackson, the teasing and mocking never stopped.

At any given opportunity Jackson was ready to throw a witty remark at Jinyoung. He wasn’t even too timid to send Jinyoung various links to other cam boy shows – claiming to help out Jinyoung while he had a hard time due to Jinyoung putting a halt to watching Jaebum’s show.

The only thing Jinyoung was truly thankful for was knowing Jackson kept it all to himself. Jinyoung didn’t dare to think about the consequences he would have to suffer if Yugyeom found out about all this.

Even though all the teasing was getting on Jinyoung’s nerves, he knew his secret was safe with Jackson. After all, Jackson knew that Jinyoung was put in an awkward situation.

And yet Jinyoung continually woke up to a text from Jackson with a lame joke almost every morning. Up to this point with all the things Jackson had sent him, it was Jackson who was an expert on cam boys and popular shows now. It wouldn’t have surprised Jinyoung if Jackson started watching various shows now as well.

 

 

Jinyoung was currently standing outside the gym, waiting for Jackson to meet him after his work out.

The sun was already settling in the far distance, painting the sky in a soft golden pink and making everything slightly dim.

Jinyoung felt a light breeze find its way through his thin layers of clothing and he realised that autumn was just around the corner. The air started to get colder as the sun slowly went down.

With his eyes glued to his phone, Jinyoung tried to find a good, cheap place to eat later.

He was so fully concentrated on the task that he didn’t realise that the door to the gym opened and someone was walking up to him.

“Star boy.” The smooth familiar voice rang in Jinyoung’s ears and made him startle. His head shot up and his eyes locked with Jaebum’s which showed that usual mischievous twinkle.

Jinyoung had the feeling that he would never get used to Jaebum’s beauty. He had seen him on different occasions and every time, Jinyoung was surprised at how attractive Jaebum really was.

Something about him now just made him radiate - slightly wet hair and glossy shining skin making his features look softer. Jinyoung didn’t even notice what Jaebum was wearing because he was so mesmerised by his face.

This was also the first time that Jinyoung registered two small moles above Jaebum’s left eyelid. He never caught it the other times he had been talking to him and the cat-like mask he wore on his cam shows always hid his eyes.

“I had no idea you would be waiting for me so we could grab a coffee together.” Jaebum winked and took a few more steps towards Jinyoung, closing the distance between them so that he was standing right in front of him.

“Bold to assume that I’m waiting for you,” Jinyoung stated.

Secretly, Jinyoung loved how daring and cocky Jaebum had just been. He thought about the both of them sitting down to have a coffee – he was surely not opposed to that idea but Jinyoung wouldn’t let Jaebum be aware of it.

In response, Jaebum chuckled. “Jackson should be coming out in a few minutes. He took a shower just right after me.”

Jinyoung blinked and tried his best not to think about Jaebum under a shower – of course, he lost against his subconsciousness and numerous images of Jaebum’s naked body filled his mind.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jinyoung came off more annoyed than he intended to. He mostly was annoyed at himself – quite frankly he hated how his mind always drifted off whenever Jaebum was involved. At this point, Jinyoung shouldn’t be surprised anymore by how his mind loved to play tricks on him. He should’ve learned how his subconsciousness took any chance to torment him.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything else a loud shout made them both jump and look towards the door.

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson’s noisy voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere. “Oh Hyung, you’re still here.” Jackson addressed Jaebum.

Jackson walked up to them, wiggled his eyebrows towards Jinyoung and beamed a smile at Jaebum. “Am I interrupting something?” He winked.

 “Not really,” Jinyoung replied, still a hint of annoyance displaying in his voice.

“I was about to leave,” Jaebum spoke at the same time and faintly smiled towards Jackson who was looking back and forth between the two of them.

Jaebum was about to turn around when he stopped in his movements. “Oh, Jackson I almost forgot to invite you to a little get together at Mark's tomorrow night,” He said. “Mark Hyung asked me to tell you because he knew we would probably see each other today.”

Jinyoung felt out of place – a petty side of himself wanted to butt in and tell Jaebum to invite him too but he stayed quiet and watched the scene in front of him.

“At his apartment?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung noticed how excited Jackson was getting. “Count me in, for sure.” He beamed another smile towards Jaebum.

Jinyoung crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to compose himself – not wanting to look too annoyed.

 _What was the point of Jaebum being all flirty with him if he couldn’t even invite him to a lame party like Jackson? Or maybe Jinyoung had imagined all of this and Jaebum never once flirted with him_? Jinyoung thought to himself.  
He was normally good at reading people and sensing their feelings.

As if Jaebum could read Jinyoung’s mind, he turned towards him and said, “Jinyoung-ssi, of course you’re invited too.” Jinyoung snapped out of his inner monologue and met Jaebum’s gaze.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung replied and as he was about to continue to talk, Jackson interrupted him.

“We’re going to be there, thanks for the invite Hyung.” Jinyoung had a feeling that Jackson had cut him off because he feared that Jinyoung would make some snarky comment – but Jinyoung was genuinely happy for the invite.

“Should we bring something?” Jackson added.

“No, it’s totally fine,” Jaebum replied. “I’m just happy if you come by.” And once again, Jaebum’s eyes wandered towards Jinyoung and his lips formed a small sweet smile.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but blush and looked anywhere but Jaebum.

“Well anyway, see you both tomorrow then.” Jinyoung noticed that while Jaebum was talking his eyes were still on Jinyoung, particularly glued on him.

He was right after all – Jaebum had been flirting with him, there was no doubt.

“See you,” Jinyoung muttered as Jaebum was already turning around and walking away from them.

He and Jackson stood there in silence for a few more seconds as they both watched Jaebum walk away and disappear around a corner.

“I feel utterly used,” Jackson whined. “Just pretending to invite me so he could ask you.”

Jackson took his gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Being the third wheel sucks,” he muttered and started walking away.

Jinyoung couldn’t restrain himself from laughing as he tried to catch up to Jackson.

“Don’t be so dramatic. He only invited me to be polite.” Jinyoung bumped into Jackson playfully. “No one’s being a third wheel.”

Jackson glared at him and huffed. “He was basically eye-fucking you and you went all shy and red. It was very painful to witness.”

And again, Jinyoung felt his cheeks turn into a darker shade of pink just now. “You imagined things, clearly,” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Don’t you dare play the innocent one here,” Jackson snorted. “You were fully aware of the impact you have on him.”

Sure Jinyoung had noticed Jaebum’s eyes on him but other than a bit of harmless flirting, Jinyoung hadn’t thought much of it. He was always too occupied with composing himself in front of Jaebum than to realise that – in Jackson’s words – Jaebum was eye-fucking him.

“It doesn’t even matter.” Jinyoung swung his arm around Jackson’s shoulders. “It will obviously stay with just a bit of flirting, nothing more.”

Jackson stopped in his tracks which made Jinyoung stumble over his own feet. “What do you mean ‘obviously'? Why wouldn’t it go any further?” Jackson’s eyes were squinting as if he already knew the answer to his question.

“What do you think will happen if he finds out that I was a regular viewer of his show?” Jinyoung’s voice was painted with annoyance. “That’s why it’s obvious.”

Jackson lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at Jinyoung. “Even though he might be open about his job, it is still a totally different thing to know someone who has been watching his show.”

Jackson didn’t respond but bit his lower lip – a habit he always did whenever he was in deep thought.

“I’m just not keen on him finding out,” Jinyoung continued.

“This is utter bullshit and you know it.” Jackson finally spoke and was now the one sounding annoyed. “This is basically just you taking the easy way out.”

Jinyoung had no chance to reply as Jackson already started walking, shaking his head as he walked away and leaving Jinyoung standing there in the streets on his own.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** uhm, well this was shorter than expected but hopefully you still enjoyed it.  
btw jinyoung totally made the ㅍㅅㅍ face while he waited for jaeb to invite him  
  
quick update; i've been sick for the past 2 weeks so i'm currently struggling with my writing schedule, but i hope i can still provide you with one update a week ! wish me luck lol  
  
also; you can always come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates) ♡ ♡ ♡  
  
thank you for reading ( + commenting + leaving a kudo) and see you next sunday !!!


	5. Five.

“Plaid?” With that, Jackson greeted Jinyoung as he stepped out of the bus to meet him.

The urge to just go back in again and ride it home was immense but Jinyoung nonetheless took another step forward and exited the bus after all.

“Good day to you too.” Jinyoung’s voice already sounded weary.

Compared to his casual look – he decided to wear a red plaid shirt paired with a simple white shirt tucked into his pants – Jackson’s outfit was fancy to say the very least.

Jackson wore a black polo shirt, some tight black pants and threw on one of his elegant leather jackets. Jinyoung didn’t even want to count the many pieces of jewellery Jackson decided to put on – a few rings and bracelets.

“I don’t think we are going to the same place when I look at our clothes,” Jinyoung stated as he noticed that Jackson even wore dress shoes.

“When I look at your outfit, I’m not sure if you even tried to think of impressing your crush,” Jackson said nonchalantly and started walking.

“Crush?” Jinyoung choked. “Who said I have a crush?” He didn’t even need to hear Jackson’s response – the crack in his voice, the way it got a bit higher at the end and how his cheeks started to flush - it all betrayed Jinyoung’s words.

Jinyoung could only hear Jackson laugh as he tried to catch up to him.

“You know,” Jackson looked at him, “You don’t have to feel embarrassed with me.”

“Says the one who sent me hunk20inch’s cam show this morning.” Jinyoung butted it and raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Jackson trailed off and looked into the distance – anywhere but Jinyoung – as if he needed to collect his thoughts and was in search of something to say. “It’s just a given. You watching Jaebum’s cam show without even realising that he’s literally friends with your friends screams for me to make fun of you.”

The both of them were already passing the campus and were heading to a nearby apartment complex.

“Hold on.” Jinyoung huffed. “Come to think of it, how did you only meet him at the party last week when he’s working in the same gym you’re always working out? Care to explain this to me.”

Before Jackson could reply, Jinyoung added, “And also, since when are you friends with him?”

“That’s actually a very amusing story.” Jackson chuckled.

“Can you be even more annoying?” Jinyoung once again cut Jackson off.

“I mean, I don’t have to tell you anything,” Jackson said with a smirk on his face –knowing fully well that Jinyoung really wanted to hear the story. That was why Jinyoung kept quiet and looked at Jackson expectantly.

“It turns out that Jaebum is just filling in for a staff member every once in a while. He knows the owner of the gym and did them a favour. He rarely has any shifts but ever since we met at the party, I saw him at the gym every time he has one.” Jackson rambled on. “It feels like fate wants me to set you both up, I’m afraid.”

This earned Jackson a light slap on his arm.

“I can really do without you as a wingman.” Jinyoung remembered the last time Jackson was eager to be the wingman and everything went terribly wrong – he wasn’t looking forward to letting this repeat itself.

As if Jackson could read Jinyoung’s thoughts, he replied. “Let’s not think about last year when I tried to hook you up with that one cute dancer. I’ve learned from my past mistakes.”

“Please refrain yourself from locking me up with some stranger in a changing room,” Jinyoung said.

“In theory, it was a good idea, ok? I had no idea that Jowoon is claustrophobic.” Jackson defended himself. “I apologised so many times already.”

“In an ideal world, you would never nag me again.” Jinyoung’s gaze drifted off towards the sky above them.

Dark rain clouds were hanging heavily in the air, hiding any sight of stars – the sun had been going down while the both of them were strolling through the streets, getting closer to their destination with every step they took.

Jinyoung was glad he decided to take his denim jacket with him, once there was no sunlight the air around him got chillier – autumn was indeed around the corner.

Jackson was walking next to him – both of them in deep thoughts and comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Jackson turned right to one of the many multi-storey buildings and went up a few stairs leading to an entrance door.

“I think we’re at the right apartment. Let me check the text I got from Mark Hyung.” Jackson fetched his phone out of his pocket. “He texted me the password and what floor we have to go to.”

Jinyoung walked up the stairs to Jackson and waited while he tried to get them into the building.

Once Jackson typed in the password, the door opened automatically.

“It’s strange getting invited to something and then letting yourself into their home,” Jinyoung remarked as he followed Jackson inside until they stopped in front of an elevator.

“I guess I’m very trustworthy.” Jackson grinned.

As Jinyoung was about to reply, the elevator door opened and Jackson quickly stepped inside.

“I thought of Mark Hyung having a better understanding of people, especially about you.” Jinyoung joked.

Jackson raised his hand and hit Jinyoung’s arm – come to think of it, they had a habit of slapping each other with every opportunity they got.

“Excuse me,” Jackson said, “I’m the most trustworthy friend you can find on this entire planet.”

All that Jinyoung could do was to roll his eyes but then reached out to caress Jackson’s neck. “Of course you are.”

Jinyoung felt that Jackson wanted to answer but the elevator stopped and once again opened its doors at the floor where Mark’s apartment was located at.

Jinyoung let Jackson lead the way until they reached their final destination – he could already make out low basses that found their way through the small gap between the walls and the door.

In the exact moment as Jackson wanted to ring the doorbell, the door itself opened and they were greeted by a stranger who nodded towards them and then stumbled past into the empty corridor behind them.

With the door now wide open, the music inside was echoing loudly in the corridor and Jinyoung lurked into the apartment and could make out a lot of people standing close to each other. The flat seemed to be fully packed with all kinds of people.

“I thought it was a get-together…” Jinyoung mumbled as he realised that people had different definitions of a get-together. For Jinyoung this was clearly a party.

Jackson had already walked inside and turned his head slightly to check if Jinyoung was behind him. Jinyoung’s feet automatically moved on their own as he followed Jackson once more.

They pushed past people who were standing in the entrance of Mark’s apartment until they reached the living room and Jackson disappeared into the crowd.

The light was dim, creating a more intimate atmosphere - music was blasting from various speakers so that the chatter was muted.

Jinyoung felt someone grab him from behind, making him slightly jump until he realised it was Mark who started hugging him.

“Jinyoung-ah!” Mark screamed, mostly to overpower the loud music. “It’s so nice to see you. I hope this time you’re staying for a bit longer.” Mark giggled.

From his behaviour, Jinyoung knew that Mark already had a few drinks – he currently was holding one as well.

“You call this a get-together, Hyung?” Jinyoung gestured at the people around him and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know how it is.” Mark still had one arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “You invite a few people and those people invite a few more and then it ends in this.”

Even if Jinyoung invited a few of his fellow students, he would never fit as many people into his own flat. But then Mark’s apartment seemed to be five times bigger than his.

It was his first time being here – Jackson had mentioned that Mark didn’t need to worry about money but only now Jinyoung realised how rich Mark might be.

Mark was leading him to the kitchen where he mixed him a drink while he talked about this and that – mostly just giggling and being giddy.

“What did you put in this, Hyung?” Jinyoung asked after he took his first sip and calculated that he would probably be drunk if he got a second drink mixed by Mark. Nonetheless, he took another sip.

“Wait until we get to the shots,” Mark replied excitingly.

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to giggle. “I have a feeling you want to get me proper wasted tonight.”

As they were standing in the kitchen, chatting and finishing up their drinks, Jackson joined them and finally introduced Jinyoung to Youngjae who had been invited too.

Youngjae had a loud radiant laugh that made Jinyoung join in every time he started to laugh. What Jinyoung also noticed was Youngjae’s habit of playfully slapping everyone around them. It was all too familiar and reminded him of the dynamic he and Jackson had.

 

Jinyoung was already on his third drink when he most certainly noticed the alcohol in his system – his movements felt lighter and his head started to spin slightly.

He had been on his way to find the toilet when he caught sight of a balcony – Jinyoung shouldn’t have been surprised, with the spacious apartment it was bound to come with a balcony too.

The door was halfway open and he could make out two groups of people, some of them were casually smoking. He stepped outside to clear his head from the alcohol and was hit by cold air that immediately made him sober up a bit.

He walked up to the balustrade and looked up to the sky.

“No stars tonight.” Jaebum appeared to Jinyoung’s right and smiled at him. Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum didn’t have a cigarette in either of his hands – just holding a drink in one of them.

“What is it with you always magically appearing out of nowhere?” Jinyoung asked but also smiled towards Jaebum.

In this muted light, the only source of light was the moon which was hiding behind the heavy clouds, Jaebum seemed even more mysterious than usual. Jinyoung registered that he only wore a black shirt that showed off his toned arms but other than that, he couldn’t see - it was too dark to make out any more details.

The only thing that never seemed to change was that mischievous twinkle in Jaebum’s eyes and that charming smile on his lips.

“I hope it’s a good thing though?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the balustrade, now facing Jinyoung fully.

“Well,” Jinyoung himself turned towards Jaebum, “it might be.”

Jaebum chuckled in response. They both were standing quite close to each other and for a few seconds stayed silent – just soaking in each other’s image.

Jaebum’s hair fell softly into his face – framing it beautifully; his skin looked smooth, as always, and his lips were plush, red and shiny from the drink he was having.

Jinyoung had the urge to just lean forward, closing the distance between them and finding out how that drink on Jaebum’s lips tastes. But he stayed in his place and continued to look at him instead.

“I heard you’re a literature major.” Jaebum interrupted the silence.

“You heard? Or deliberately asked people about me?” Another chuckle came from Jaebum.

“I might’ve asked Mark Hyung but he wasn't of much help,” Jaebum admitted and leaned in even closer as he put down his drink between them.

“How lucky that I’m right in front of you now. If there’s something you’re curious about, you can ask me now.” Jinyoung muttered.

“Oh, there is actually quite a lot I’m curious about.” Jaebum’s voice sounded like honey, soft and smooth – running down Jinyoung’s spine and giving him goose bumps.

With Jinyoung feeling slightly intoxicated, he had not much willpower left to restrain himself from flirting with Jaebum even more than the last times he met him.

They were so close that Jinyoung could feel Jaebum’s breathing faintly hit his skin. They might’ve stood way too close to each other, but Jinyoung didn’t even think of creating more distance between them.

He liked the way that both their bodies seemed to be drawn to each other. And with that thought on his mind, his body automatically leaned in even closer than before.

“What book are you currently reading?” Jaebum’s voice sounded muted – it almost sounded like a whisper and Jinyoung had to focus for a few seconds to catch his question, the background music and chatter disturbed the intimate atmosphere.

“Isn’t that a bit of a cliché question?” Jinyoung replied and raised one of his eyebrows.

“Not if I’m genuinely interested,” Jaebum smirked.

Jinyoung noticed how Jaebum’s hand travelled a few inches closer to his own which was resting on the balustrade. He certainly had the urge to close that distance and take Jaebum’s hand – wanting to know if his hands would feel as soft and delicate as Jinyoung had imagined.

“I must admit,” Jinyoung muttered and his eyes found Jaebum’s glossy lips, “there’s something entirely different on my mind than talking about books.”

With his eyes still glued to Jaebum’s lips, Jinyoung witnessed Jaebum licking his lips ever so slightly and inhaling deeply. Jinyoung’s eyes broke away from his lips and wandered up to find Jaebum’s – there was something purely electrifying about locking eyes with him.

The glint of desire – some kind of lust – lay in Jaebum’s gaze and his voice as he started to speak made Jinyoung shiver with the promise of something happening in the next moment.

“Oh, and what are you thinking about?” Jaebum’s voice swept over Jinyoung’s mind and body and without even registering it, he took a step forward and invaded Jaebum’s personal space.

“I want to kiss you.” That blunt statement left Jinyoung’s mouth without thinking about any of the consequences – he could only think of the way those lips would feel against his own.

Jinyoung didn’t even wait for an answer as he finally leaned in and closed the distance between them. His lips found Jaebum’s and placed a short sweet kiss upon his.

And indeed, Jaebum’s lips were as soft as Jinyoung had imagined – so plush and sweet that Jinyoung didn’t want to ever stop kissing him.

Lingering there for a second, Jinyoung was about to withdraw when he felt one of Jaebum’s hands find its way to his neck and draw him even closer to Jaebum.

To Jinyoung’s surprise, Jaebum’s whole body pressed against his own heated one while opening his mouth to kiss him deeper, longer without any hesitation – just pure desire in his every action.

Jinyoung slowly registered how Jaebum’s other hand got hold of his waist to put him in place while they both continued to kiss deeper and more passionately.

Jinyoung felt totally zoned out, the only thing on his mind was Jaebum – on his tongue exploring and swirling around, playing so teasingly with his own.

Jinyoung melted into Jaebum’s touches fully, feeling his hand massaging his waist, wandering to his back and resting right above his butt. The way Jaebum’s warm fingers shot shivers down his spine as they caressed his neck and played with his hair.

His own hands were gripping Jaebum’s upper body as Jinyoung tried to get even closer – both of them so closely intertwined that he could only hear Jaebum’s fast heartbeat.

Jinyoung had to break loose for a second in order to take a deep breath – both of their foreheads touching, nose against nose - before Jaebum once again connected their lips.

And this time their kissing became even sloppier – mouths wide open and both of their tongues licking into each other’s intensely. Jinyoung’s hand wandered upwards to Jaebum’s shoulder and grabbed it, trying to take control – trying to kiss deeper and deeper.

Only faintly – in the far distance – Jinyoung’s brain noticed his name being shouted and it took him a few more seconds ~~,~~ until he realised that someone was certainly looking for him.

“Jinyoung Hyung??” It was Youngjae’s voice that disturbed this perfect moment and Jinyoung withdrew himself with a grunt. His eyes were still glued on Jaebum in front of him and it took all of his willpower not to kiss him again and again.

Jaebum’s stare towards him was drunken with lust and longing – his lips were swollen and even looked glossier than before. His half-lidded eyes and slightly opened mouth was still such an invitation for Jinyoung to continue their make-out session.

But Youngjae was nearly at the balcony door and so Jinyoung took a few steps backward, his hands leaving Jaebum’s heated skin. Even though Jaebum’s hand wasn’t caressing his neck anymore, Jinyoung still felt the faint grip and missed the warmth from Jaebum’s body.

Before they could say anything, Youngjae had spotted Jinyoung and was coming towards them.

“Hyung, I was searching everywhere for you.” Jinyoung noticed how Youngjae was oblivious to the fact that he interrupted them as he continued to talk. “Jackson drank too much and nearly passed out. He is asking for you over and over again and won’t shut up.”

With a last lingering look at Jaebum, Jinyoung tried to focus on the things that Youngjae was telling him. “Where is he now?” Jinyoung replied, his voice sounded slightly hoarse.

“He’s laying in the hall, we already called a cab which should be here very soon,” Youngjae informed him, already turning towards the balcony door again. “Please check up on him.”

Jinyoung hesitated for a second – he still wanted to clear things between Jaebum but he had already started following Youngjae inside. He looked back and gave Jaebum an apologetic smile.

Jaebum was now leaning against the balustrade and only shrugged as a response.

 

 

Jinyoung wondered how long he had been outside that Jackson got so drunk to nearly pass out.

When he stepped into the living room again, he realised that the party was still going strong, the music had been turned up a notch, people were now dancing and it seemed like more people had come. The living room was crammed full.

He followed Youngjae through the crowd and heard Jackson’s loud laughter even over the music.

As he spotted Jackson, currently slumped against the wall, Jinyoung immediately ran towards him.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung scolded Jackson and was greeted with hiccups and giggles.

“Jinyoungiiiie!” Jackson shouted, laughing and throwing his arms around Jinyoung. “I missed you so much.”

“I didn’t miss you for sure,” Jinyoung bluntly said and earned a cry from the drunken mess in front of him.

“I missed you so, so, so much,” Jackson rambled on. “I love you. Oh god, how much I love you.”

At least Jackson was a cute drunk, Jinyoung thought to himself. There were quite a few different types of drunk people – and luckily Jackson was the loving, clingy one that would shower someone with hugs and kisses and declare his love for them.

“Let’s get you home, ok?” Jinyoung said softly. “Your bed is far more comfortable than this floor, don’t you think?”

Jackson only nodded. “But you’re coming with me?” He added.

“Of course, I’m coming with you.” Jinyoung reassured Jackson and helped him get up. Youngjae was still standing next to them with a worried look on his face.

“I’m getting him downstairs and waiting for the cab there, ok?” Jinyoung addressed Youngjae. “Thank you for calling a cab and letting me know.”

Jackson was now standing next to Jinyoung but leaning in, his head resting against Jinyoung’s shoulder and his arms still clinging onto Jinyoung. “Let’s get you out of here,” Jinyoung mumbled towards Jackson.

“Mark Hyung was also looking for you, I will tell him that you both went home,” Youngjae said as he walked past them and opened the door. “Maybe text Mark Hyung later, he looked very worried too.”

“I will for sure, thanks Youngjae-ah!” Jinyoung smiled and grabbed Jackson at the waist to steady the both of them. He wondered how long it would take him to drag Jackson downstairs and into his bed.

With a last smile and wave towards Youngjae, Jinyoung made his way towards the elevator with a heavy giggling mess clinging onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...... we are getting somewhere my dudes, hehe~  
> i'm actually super pleased with this chapter... and... jjp's little make out session??? what do you all think??? specially with jinyoung being the first one to reach out and kiss jaeb??? wowie
> 
> i'm afraid that i won't be able to update for a while - my computer crashed last night and the actual screen is broken, so i have to get it fixed and this can take some time... i'm actually super upset about it but without a computer i can't write.  
> thank you for understanding - and please send me some good vibes !!
> 
> also; you can always come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates) ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> thank you for reading and hopefully see you all very soon !!!


End file.
